


Reading Between Fights

by Lisa_Lisa



Series: After the Qliphoth [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: And Nero is kind of oblivious, Angry Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fights, First Time Bottoming, Idiots in Love, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Post DMC5, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Switching, Tags to be added, Vergil is bad at expressing himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa
Summary: Vergil isn’t the most open person to directly say what he wants. Fortunately, Nero is there to catch the hints. More or less.
Relationships: (mentions of past), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: After the Qliphoth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957783
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary of the fic: Vergil is too proud to ask about bottomming xD

_With a growl, Nero grabbed his wrists to pin them over his head and against the mattress, the boy’s own arms pressed against them. Nero dove down to kiss him fiercely, open mouth and messy, his movements gaining speed and strength to finally start pounding inside him without any restraint anymore._

_“Yes,” he hissed, bucking down to meet Nero’s onslaughts. “Like that.”_

_He absolutely loved it, that drastic change of pace from slow and careful to fast and brutal. His whole body shuddered with each powerful thrust that dragged his body up and down as if he weighed nothing at all. The room turned too hot too fast, the smell of sweat and sex invading it completely, the sounds of the bed springs and the noises that kept escaping their mouths creating a strange harmony._

_“Yes...ngh...Nero, more,” he groaned, unable to contain himself any longer. His arms passed to enclose around Nero’s back, nails digging on it and raking down the taut muscle with enough force to mark it, which spurred the boy to piston his hips rougher._

_“Gonna come,” Nero warned in the brief space between desperate kisses, whimpering when he sank his teeth in the boy’s neck, making his son’s member throb again. “Oh fuck, **V**_ _—_ _”_

Vergil woke up abruptly when Nero groaned that name inside his dream, realizing that he had dozed off against the window of the old train he was riding.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn’t resting on the top of Yamato, ready to be unsheathed if necessity arose. Few were the chances of demons attacking the moving transport though, so Vergil left the sword on the empty seats next to him to be able to cross his legs. As expensive as it had been, he didn’t regret having booked the whole compartment for himself, in order to spend the five hours trip back to Red Grave in peaceful solitude.

A month had passed already since Nero and he moved together to his hometown, establishing themselves in Dante’s old office after this one commented that he didn’t plan to make use of it anytime soon, being content with remaining in the one sited in the Residential Area.

The workload had not been too excessive at first, quite the opposite in fact. The Devil May Cry office of the city had been abandoned until the incident of the Qliphoth, so the citizens were not aware of the services that they provided. It had not been until a week ago that Morrison had called them to inform them about two possible jobs, consisting of clearing up a nearby village where demons prowled at night terrorizing the city, and investigating the catacombs of a more distant city, where rumors said that an old demon that had appeared hundreds of years ago could be about to return.

It didn’t take much discussion to distribute the two jobs.

The ritual of invoking the mentioned demon by force had been tedious, testing the limits of Vergil’s scarce patience, but at least it had been a worthy opponent: a stronger, bigger version of Sins that was considerably more difficult to defeat. On the contrary, Nero would need to face lesser but more numerous demons, the protection of the citizens requiring an extra effort. However, considering the boy’s ability and the proximity of the village to Red Grave, Vergil was sure that Nero would already be in the office by when he arrived.

Vergil sighed again. The image of his son occupying more than half of the bed made his mind wander back to the dream he had been having before waking up.

For a while now, the scenes plaguing his sleep had consisted of memories of the time Nero had spent travelling with V. Unlike what used to happen when reminiscing about the past, Vergil did not mind reliving those recollections. It was a nice change in comparison with the nightmares that still assaulted him sometimes.

However, lately, the nature of the dreams was always the same, and recurrent, consisting of the occasions when Nero had taken control in the bedroom, and he was aware of the reason why he was having those dreams.

Vergil clicked his tongue with annoyance, also crossing his arms.

When accepting to be with Nero, once V and Urizen merged back together, he had warned his son that being with him would pose a certain difference with what the boy and V had shared.

For starters, he lost his temper way quicker with certain topics, such as the mention of the boy’s former fiancée or the children that Nero still insisted on keeping in contact with. Also, due to the nature of his interactions with Dante since they were children, Vergil did not know about restraint even when sparring, something that Nero had soon learned in the hard way the first time Vergil had suggested to train and hadn’t stopped with the first blood. And, above all, ceding control, no matter the context but specifically in bed, was something Vergil had never considered; unlike V, who had managed to do it with Nero more easily than what the older son of Sparda would have expected from his human part.

However, the fact that Vergil was not willing to offer himself to Nero as pliantly as V didn’t mean that he was not curious about it.

He had enjoyed all the encounters he had shared with his son. He deeply enjoyed when Nero was writhing under him, arching and shivering in pleasure, clutching at the sheets or drawing nail scars that always lasted until the next morning; but, thanks to the memories he inherited from V, Vergil knew how good it felt not just to cause those reactions, but also to be on the receiving end of them, and part of him wished to experience it in that body now.

“ _When this is over, I'll make you submit... Father._ ”

That was what Nero had said during their first fight, and since Nero was not a man of empty words, Vergil had expected to eventually see that same fierceness that Nero showed during their confrontations applied to sex.

For now, it had not happened; and by basing on Nero’s behavior during their moments of intimacy, and the way he usually stopped struggling the moment Vergil asserted his dominance, it didn’t seem like it was within the boy's nature to give the step without a proper incentive.

So, during the trip's remaining hour, Vergil came up with a couple of situations that, for sure, would provide Nero with the final necessary push so that, next time, Nero’s back was the one in need of later healing.

* * *

Vergil could put into practice his first plan when reaching the office and verifying that Nero was sleeping upstairs.

He undressed and entered the bed next to Nero. Unless they had sex, which usually ended with Vergil enclosing his arms around Nero from behind, he always slept facing up, as an habit not to leave his back unprotected in any situation; but that night, he purposely gave his back to Nero when lying on the bed next to his sleeping son.

It was an invitation. Subtle, perhaps, but clear enough. At least, according to Vergil’s standards. So, it was a huge disappointment when, instead of waking to the warmth of Nero’s body pressing against him and the boy’s canines digging on the side of his neck, just like all the times that Vergil had done it when finding Nero in such an open, vulnerable position, he found himself in an empty bed and with the sound of the shower coming from the adjacent room.

Vergil exhaled a deep breath and stood up, fighting the irritation that was about to settle on his body, since there was still a chance to obtain what he wanted.

He entered the bathroom without knocking, causing Nero to stop humming and sneak his head out the shower curtain while Vergil removed his underwear.

“Hey. Morning, dad,” Nero greeted in a cheery, oblivious tone. “I didn’t hear you come back last night, so I thought you preferred to rest—”

Vergil cut Nero’s comment by stepping inside the shower and capturing his son’s lips in a heated kiss that Nero returned with eagerness. There was a hint of suspicion in Nero’s eyes when they separated, but it disappeared when Vergil settled his hands on his waist and nipped the shell of his ear, moving his hips forward once so that heir lower halves connected.

Nero cursed, turned on, and enclosed his arms around Vergil’s shoulders, kissing him next while also undulating his hips forward to start a slow grinding movement.

Despite the good kiss they were sharing, Vergil’s annoyance gradually increased when Nero was not making any attempt to pinning him against the closest shower wall even if _he_ was not making any move, giving him such an evident chance.

He still waited, hoping that his son caught his passivity as a sign to act, to do _something_. But when almost a minute passed and it was evident that Nero was just fine by making out under the shower - wasting some expensive water in the process - Vergil ended up losing his patience and turned Nero around brusquely, pressing his son’s front against the wall.

“Damn, what’s gotten into you—?” Nero’s confused protest ended with a pained, aroused groan when Vergil bit his neck from behind before starting to separate his buttocks to rut his member between them in a light desperate manner, needing to relieve his urges when his hopes about Nero taking the initiative were crushed for second time that morning.

Nero cursed with arousal, bending down with his forearms pressing against the wall while rocking back to encourage his father to enter him raw, thing that Vergil did. The sex started good, rough and intense. Nero’s stuttered groans and intercalated ‘ _Yeah_ ’s indicated that the boy was enjoying it too, at least during the first minutes during which Vergil was considerate enough to aim at that spot that made Nero be even louder.

However, the more Nero groaned and expressed how good Vergil felt inside him, the more resented Vergil felt towards his son for his lack of observation and deduction. Such pent-up frustration resulted in the whole experience turning more and more rushed as seconds ticked, until it became a mere escape route for Vergil to achieve release.

Normally, Vergil enjoyed making Nero come untouched, and pushing the boy to the limit in order to feel Nero’s body shiver and tighten around him while seeking relief. The way Nero used to whine his name when that happened, using a voice that sounded beautifully wrecked, had become one of Vergil’s personal favorites to listen to.

That morning, the moment Nero announced with a broken ‘ _I’m close_ ’ that he was about to finish, Vergil reached for the boy’s cock to masturbate it with almost mechanical efficacy. Nero seemed surprised at that, but since at that moment he started ramming inside his son with more energy to finish, the boy couldn’t do much more than planting his hands against the wall and wait for Vergil to drive them towards their respective peaks.

Vergil released Nero’s softened member the moment it stopped leaking, and pulled out from him just before finishing, his release spluttering against Nero’s lower back before being washed away by the cascading water.

He exhaled a long, heavy sigh and released Nero’s hip to lean against the shower wall, not feeling as refreshed as he usually felt even if the experience per se should have been satisfactory. Nero also turned around and slid towards the shower floor when that happened, breathing labored while leaning his back against the opposite wall, his blue eyes fixed on Vergil from below.

A silence fell then, tense, unlike the comfortable ones that used to settle in afterwards. If Vergil was annoyed already, the fact that Nero was now unexpectedly silent and serious put him even more at edge.

“I have to meet with the client in an hour. Do not wait for me for breakfast.”

Without saying anything more Vergil stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his lower body in his way to the bedroom. He was using an extra one to end drying his upper body when he heard the door of the bathroom open and close with force.

Nero’s steps stomping on the ground made him be aware of the boy’s mood before this one appeared in the room, in the process of tying the belt of his bathrobe.

“What the fuck was that?” Nero snapped with a voice that was still breathless because of the recent encounter but that sounded mostly irritated, which caused Vergil’s annoyance to increase even more.

“It’s called sex, Nero. We have been doing it for a while now.”

His sarcastic reply made Nero’s jaw clench.

“Cut the crap, dad. That’s not what I mean, and you know it.”

“Must I take it then that it was not satisfactory for _you_ , son?” Vergil commented in a calm tone, starting to fold the towel after drying his hair. “If that’s the case, allow me to tell you that it’s quite impressive the control you have over your body to pretend it was.”

“Oh, yeah, and I was liking it. It was being fucking good until you started using me to get your frustration out.” Something in Vergil’s face must have betrayed his surprise because Nero snorted while crossing his arms. “What, do you think I don’t notice the fucking difference?”

Vergil sustained Nero’s angry gaze. Perhaps his son was more observant than he was giving him credit for, although there was still a lot room for improvement.

“Well, perhaps something happened to cause that frustration.”

Nero’s eyes opened wide, noticing the tinge of accusation that Vergil’s words carried.

“Wait, you say it’s _my_ fault?” Nero frowned in confusion while exhaling an incredulous snort. “What the fuck, we have barely talked this morning before you jumped me in the shower! I’ve had no time to do something to piss you off!”

The sound of Nero’s mobile sounding in the nightstand prevented Vergil from giving a sarcastic answer, since there weren’t many people with whom Nero had shared his number, so if someone called, it usually meant trouble.

“It was Morrison,” Nero said after picking up the call to talk just for a few seconds. “Some demons are prowling in the East and West of Red Grave. We need to move fast.”

No more words were shared between them while they dressed in a tense silence. Once they were outside the office, Vergil announced he would take care of the East side and triggered to reach the area as soon as possible.

It was a luck that such distraction had arisen, because in case of continuing that talk with Nero, the office would have ended with a new urgent need of reparations.

* * *

Nero hadn’t the least clue of what the hell was wrong with Vergil, but he knew that he wasn’t going to let the matter go until he reached the end of it, which was the reason why, after finishing with the demons of his area, he triggered to join his father in the opposite side of the city.

As angry as he was with Vergil, it didn’t even come to his head to interrupt the man’s battle. He remained at a prudent distance, waiting until Vergil ended the last demon with an elegant but lethal movement of Yamato before abandoning his high spot in a closest roof, using his spectral wings to maneuver and land next to his father.

“Have you finished?”

His question was rhetorical, since there were more than twenty corpses surrounding Vergil’s standing figure.

“Yes. A disappointment, I have to say,” Vergil commented while returning his sword to his scabbard. “The demon that I annihilated in the last job represented a more interesting threat.”

Nero nodded.

“Good. Then we can continue our talk.”

Vergil stopped his movement, hand still sustaining the top of his sword when he dug an icy glare on Nero.

“I’m afraid it will have to wait, since the meeting with the client has been delayed enough already.”

“Well, then you’re gonna have to delay it some more, because you’re _not_ leaving yet.”

A third tense silence fell that morning, during which Vergil’s eyes glinted dangerously.

“And what exactly is going to stop me from leaving?” A condescending smirk appeared in Vergil’s face before spelling the next word. “ _You_?”

By then, Nero had fought with Vergil enough times to have taken note of some of his strategies. Among them, stirring him up so that he got carried away and made a mistake was the one Vergil tended to use the most.

That time, he held back the impulse of gritting his teeth at his father’s calculated disdain. He pretended to go reach for his sword, and when seeing his father was starting to flex his legs to adopt his usual fighting stance, he triggered as fast as possible in order to lunge against Vergil.

He managed to take his father by surprise, successfully pinning against the closest damaged building that ended up even more damaged. Some minor debris and dust fell around them, but Nero paid no attention to it, his focus devoted to his insufferable father.

“Yeah. _Me_ ,” Nero growled in his demonic, echoing voice while de-triggering, keeping a good hold of the lapels of Vergil’s coat in his fists. “So, as I’ve said, you’re not moving until I learn what’s wrong with you—”

Nero shut up then, his eyes opening wide when noticing something:

Vergil was hard.

The man’s erection was pressing against his crotch, but for once, the motive for it was not the adrenaline of the fight. The expression that Vergil had at that moment, mostly imperturbable but with his pupils dilated to the point that the grey of his eyes was less visible, made Nero understand what the hell was happening.

Because he had seen that expression before, in V, during the times where he got the upper hand and not precisely in fights. The memories that that expression brought to Nero allowed him to piece things together quicker than usual.

“ _Must I take it then that it was not satisfactory for **you** , son?_”

So that’s why Vergil was so tense that morning, and why he had acted like a total jerk, because it was _him_ the one who had been left unsatisfied. Shit, it was a pity that his father didn’t come with an instruction manual. For sure it would come in handy sometimes to understand what was going through his father’s head. Although well, he guessed that his relationship with the man would lose part of his diversion.

But enough thinking. He was more a man of action, as V and later Vergil had called him several times as a euphemism to call him dumb; so, act was what he did.

“Screw that client,” Nero snapped against Vergil’s lips. “We’re going home now.”

Vergil half-closed his eyes before talking with a calculated inexpressive tone that showed he wasn’t sure of what Nero was thinking.

“Did you perhaps forget something there?”

Nero gripped the lapels of Vergil’s coat with force.

“Yeah.” He grinded forward once, roughly, enjoying the way Vergil’s jaw tensed in restrained pleasure before he settled his mouth on his father's ear. “I forgot to fuck you in our bed until making you trigger.”

Vergil’s cock throbbed against his crotch at those words, and then again when Nero kissed Vergil deep. He made the most of the stupor still lingering in his father to force his tongue inside the man’s mouth and dominate the kiss for the following seconds before separating.

As usual, it was frustrating how composed the man was able to look no matter the situation. However, despite the apparent imperturbability of Vergil’s expression, his grey eyes were glinting with arousal and expectation,

“Do you think you’re capable of pulling that off, son?”

Vergil’s words were arrogant, but there was a hint of familiar, playful challenge in them that Nero recognized, which made him reply to the forming smirk of superiority appearing in Vergil’s face with a toothy grin.

“Let’s just find out, father.”

By when their mouths crashed again, Vergil’s meeting with the client had been completely forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite Nero’s proposal of returning home to take their making out to the next level, Vergil felt that the boy was excited enough to start things right then and there. In fact, with the way Nero’s fingers started to pull at the buckle of his trousers, Vergil wouldn’t have been surprised if Nero had decided to drop to his knees to orally please him.

Nero had already done that to him on a few occasions, and Vergil was quite sure he would have enjoyed it. However, given the peculiarity of the encounter they were going to share, Vergil preferred to switch to a more comfortable environment before getting too carried away.

When Nero’s fingers started to unzip his trousers, he pushed the boy back and triggered in order to reach their office as soon as possible. Vergil had barely teleported to their bedroom, leaving Yamato leaning against the wall next to the bed, when Nero appeared in the frame with his devil trigger still activated.

He was about to order Nero to remain in that form, but when his son changed back into his human one and reached him in a couple of steps to continue kissing him with desperation, Vergil decided that doing it in the normal way would be enjoyable as well, and probably more suitable for a ‘first time’, as reluctant as he was to call it as such aloud.

‘Calm’ wasn’t the adjective that better defined their way of having sex, but that day, Nero’s hurry to drop his weapons and remove his clothes was even more frantic, as if the boy had been looking forward to what was about to happen as much as him, though in an unconscious manner.

That was the reason why he had only managed to remove his coat when an already shirtless Nero tackled him to the bed, looming over him. Under different circumstances, Vergil would have reprimanded Nero when this one popped the buttons of his blue vest opened, but his mouth being captured in a forceful kiss prevented him from protesting.

With Nero’s lips still pressing against his own, the boy lowered the zipper of his turtleneck. Nero’s insistent mouth changed objective then, lowering to grasp his right nipple between his teeth. The action took Vergil by surprise. Normally it was him the one who had to encourage Nero to bite instead of licking, but it seemed that Nero was taking the initiative of being rough for once. It was a nice change that was making his cock strain against his trousers.

When both of his nipples had received the same treatment, Vergil straightened briefly in order to discard his black t-shirt. In the meantime, Nero’s mouth started to travel down his stomach. The boy’s hands settled on his trousers. He was about to lower them, but Vergil stopped him from continuing by pushing Nero’s head back with his hand.

“Boots,” he indicated, causing Nero to sigh with annoyance while abandoning the bed.

“Shit, couldn’t you invest some of your earnings in buying another damn pair?” Nero protested, though without stopping unleashing his boots in the process. “Having to stop to remove them _every time_ is a damn turn off.”

“Well, I believed that the mood was destroyed because you complain about it _every time_ , but I guess it was just my perception.”

Nero deadpanned at Vergil before dropping his expensive boots on the floor with deliberation. Vergil half-closed his eyes in a menacing way. He was about to order Nero to treat his footwear with respect when, in a brusque motion, Nero pulled down his trousers and dove down to swallow his cock, forcing a low grunt out of him.

His son’s mouth was still wrapped around his growing erection when his pants were discarded. Vergil settled his hand on Nero’s head when his son started bobbing his head up and down. He followed the movement with his hips, thrusting against Nero’s lips to set the pace he wanted. He got to enjoy the wet warmth his son’s mouth provided for several seconds before his cock was released with a loud pop.

“Hey, can you get the lube? I think it’s under the pillow.”

Vergil clicked his tongue with impatience, thinking it was a pity that Nero had to break the mood _again_ with that petition.

“It’s not necessary.”

Nero stared at him, dumbfounded, before exhaling an incredulous snort.

“Uhm, yeah, it is. I’m not gonna fuck you with no prep”

“Well, I remind you we did just that this morning.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t my first time.”

Vergil’s eyebrow twitched when Nero said aloud the term he had been avoiding using.

“Nero, I hope that you are not under the wrong impression that you are dealing with a delicate virgin. The experience was turning out to be quite decent up till now and it would be a pity to end it on the battlefield.”

Nero exhaled a resigned sigh and sat back on his heels, passing a hand through his head before talking with a patient tone that made Vergil feel even more annoyed.

“You cannot do anything easy, can you?” The question was rhetorical because Nero changed position to settle both of his hands on either side of his body, not giving him time to answer. “Okay, you don’t wanna use lube? Fine, we won’t use it. But I’m getting you prepared one way or the other.” Vergil was surprised with another deep, open mouth kiss, and also when Nero’s mouth was replaced by the tip of the boy’s index and middle fingers. “Lick.”

Even if Vergil’s heart skipped a beat at the command, it wasn’t within his character to simply obey. He dug his gaze in Nero, and then bit his son’s fingers with enough force to make Nero’s jaw clench clear pain. However, Vergil could also see a tent forming in Nero’s jeans before the boy leaned down to snarl the next sentence in his ear, in a raspier tone that showed the action had turned the boy on.

“Lick, or I’ll open you up with my tongue.”

Vergil’s cock throbbed when memories of Nero doing that to V in the past came to him, making him remember the strange but intense sensation. However, the fact that they hadn’t even showered after fighting those demons made him choose the most hygienic option.

With his eyes fixed in Nero, he rolled his tongue around the boy’s fingers. Nero eyes darkened with lust while looking down at him, and Vergil could feel Nero’s concealed erection got harder.

It seemed that Nero’s restraint was approaching his limit, because another roll of Vergil’s tongue was enough to make the boy remove them and replace them with his mouth once again.

Vergil’s stomach clenched when feeling Nero’s fingers, covered in his saliva, circling his entrance in an excessive careful way. He clicked his tongue, determined to accelerate the process by reaching up with his hands to tease the boy’s nipples, an action that had proved to be very effective in the past to stir Nero up and make him go to the point.

It worked. At least, that was what Vergil thought when Nero broke the kiss to curse in excitation and he finally felt his son’s digits penetrate him. However, he had been naive by thinking that things would speed up from then on. He should have known better that it was not within Nero’s good will to risk harming him for rushing things. The way he retreated his fingers before pushing them inside was still too gentle, too careful, and it got him impatient.

“I’m not going to repeat myself again, Nero,” Vergil threatened, his hands grabbing Nero’s hips with enough force to mark the skin, making the boy hiss over him. “Your concern is uncalled for, and if you insist on playing the gentleman, I will have to take the matters into my hands—”

Vergil was unprepared when Nero’s thumb made a soothing movement against his perineum while his fingers found his prostate.

His entire body jerked at the intense spike of pleasure that such an action provoked, his mouth half-parting in a mute groan that allowed Nero to dominate the next kiss.

“Sorry, dad, but you’re not taking the reins.” Vergil would have liked to remove Nero’s proud smirk from his face, but it was difficult when his hands could only hold onto Nero’s naked hips as the boy kept rubbing both erogenous spots with each movement of fingers. “You should have thought about it better before putting me in charge.”

Vergil’s stomach clenched again at Nero’s words, realizing then that his son was in fact trying to dominate him in a way that he hadn’t foreseen, using against him those same tricks that Vergil used to bring Nero close to orgasm.

It was a new way of submission. One that didn’t need pain to be effective, but just the opposite, and which managed to make Vergil feel his cock start to leak pre-cum between them when a mere minute had passed since Nero started fingering him.

“Enough,” Vergil hissed in a ragged tone, digging his nails in Nero’s already bruised hips.

Nero barely noticed the discomfort that such a gesture brought. He could only pay attention to Vergil under him, breathing hard and with his erection curved against his stomach.

He had managed to make his father look that affected with his hands and mouth alone, and damn, _that_ was a big turn on.

Nero abandoned the bed to discard his pants and underwear. Getting the lube didn’t even cross his mind. By then, he was so desperate to witness his father reactions when he was fucking him that he rapidly recovered his position between Vergil’s legs. He grabbed his father’s hips, aligned himself against Vergil’s entrance, and started pressing inside.

The tip of his member had just got in when Vergil’s thighs pressed against his sides with force. His father’s hand also flew upwards, fingers settling in the base of Nero’s throat.

A rush of adrenaline coursed through Nero. The grip had the perfect pressure so that Nero could breathe without trouble while being aware of Vergil’s capacity of leaving him with a lack of air if the situation required it.

It was a clear way of stating control; a reminder that Vergil’s dominant nature was stopping him from letting himself go completely yet, and Nero just went with it. With his eyes fixed in his father, he continued pushing inside. The pressure of Vergil’s against his sides was requiring him to make an actual effort to have his way inside, but Nero knew that in case Vergil didn’t want what was happening, the man wouldn’t hesitate to make him stop.

Nero muttered a low curse when, several seconds later, he was finally buried balls deep within his father. A drop of sweat slid from his furrowed brows towards the tip of his nose, falling to end on the hollow of Vergil’s strained neck. His father’s expression had remained almost immutable as Nero slowly penetrated him, the heavy up-down movement of his chest being the only change that betrayed that Vergil may be going through some pain.

The young devil hunter didn’t dare to move immediately, rather sure that Vergil needed some time to adjust after the scarce preparation. However, at that moment his father surprised him by moving his hips, making him exhale a surprised gasp that put a small smirk in Vergil’s face.

“What a disappointment,” Vergil said in a strained but mocking tone, using his free hand to start stroking his cock. “If you’re holding back already, I guess that I will have to take care of finishing on my own.”

Nero hoped that, with time, he would learn to avoid falling into Vergil’s provocations so easily, but that would be something for a future day.

At that point, he was too aroused to follow any clever thinking, so with a growl that sounded more demonic than human, Nero liberated his spectral wings. He pinned the hand that Vergil had wrapped around his member next to his head, using the other spectral hand to stroke Vergil with a slow rhythm.

Vergil’s eyes darkened with lust at the stimulation of his cock, and thanks to the leverage his spectral arm provided him against the mattress, Nero could keep his human ones in a tight grip on Vergil’s hips.

He sustained his father’s gaze while pulling out, not averting his eyes from the man’s grey ones when he slammed back in with all the strength he had. Vergil’s grip in the base of his neck tightened painfully for a moment, but the way his father’s mouth half-parted in a silent groan told Nero that he was on the right track.

Despite that, he didn’t go hard. After that first rough thrust, which was a statement of intentions of what Nero was more than willing to deliver, he built up a quick pace of short thrusts, sacrificing rhythm in order to find as soon as possible _that_ angle that made his father’s heavy breathing hitch in a broken gasp.

Once he found it, and when the first hissed call of his name escaped Vergil’s lips, Nero started pounding inside his father with the roughness he knew Vergil wanted.

Vergil’s grip was unrelenting on his neck, but the pressure of his father’s thighs had considerably relaxed. Now, Nero could thrust inside his father with ease, without huffing with effort every time that he felt the friction of those muscular legs against his skin.

His father’s body may not be as pliant as V’s had been, but at last, it was opening for him, giving Nero all the room he needed to move. So, he accepted the invitation head on, losing himself in the warm tightness of his father, something that he hadn’t realized he had been craving up till that moment.

Since the very instant that Nero had stopped worrying about hurting him, Vergil had been in a constant fight to keep his groans in an acceptable level of frequency and volume, since the boy was surpassing his expectations.

As he predicted, it didn’t matter how accurate his memories could be, they could not be compared with the actual feeling of his son’s muscular body moving against him with such unrestrained passion.

The task of remaining silent or, at least, composed was being difficult. Nero may lack some experience when being ‘in charge’, courtesy of his own reluctance to offer himself as V managed to do with more ease. Also, Nero still had to keep full control of his own body, instead of getting carried away by his enthusiasm, and learn to better combine the speed, strength and depth of each one of his movements.

All those improvements would come with practice though. At that moment, the fact that Nero had managed to impose the rhythm that he wanted when Vergil was purposely offering some resistance was more than enough. Witnessing Nero devoting that same strength he used in the battlefield in bed, putting so much effort and giving his absolute all with the goal of pleasuring _him_ , was making Vergil be closer to the climax than he would have normally been.

There was something he had learned thanks to V, and that he still rediscovered from time to time, and it was that Nero didn’t need to be the most skilled lover whom he had slept with to surpass them all.

The difference lied within the way Nero was: a child who was naive enough to be concerned about hurting him, but also a man who didn’t hesitate in accepting his conditions and challenges without any trace of fear.

Nero could be rough with him, if that’s what Vergil wanted, but that dormant gentleness that characterized him, and that for sure he had not inherited from him, would always be there; not because Nero dared to think that Vergil couldn’t take whatever the boy got, but because Nero cared; and instinctively, hurting him would be something that Nero would always try to avoid.

The knowledge that there was someone by his side willing to give him all what he wanted while always thinking about his well-being above everything else, still felt strange sometimes, overwhelming even, but it was something that Vergil had no intention to renounce. _Never_.

At that moment, Nero’s moans started to sound more desperate, so it was easier for Vergil to keep his gaze focused on his son’s expression instead of following the urge of closing his eyes to surrender to the gratifying feeling of Nero wrecking him against the sheets.

Nero always sounded like that when he was about to climax, and Vergil didn’t want to miss the expression his son would show when that happened, this time while being buried deep inside him.

“ _Damn_ ,” Nero cursed. The boy’s human fingers dug deliciously in Vergil’s hips while his claw continued pressing his wrist against the mattress. “Dad... _Shit_ , I forgot the condom. Should I pull out?”

If he wasn’t holding back his own grunts for the continuous rubs against his prostate, Vergil would have clicked his tongue with impatience.

There it was his son’s unnecessary gentleness striking again. Definitely, he would need to teach Nero that, sometimes, he didn’t need to be that considerate.

Determined to give his son the first lesson, Vergil let Nero’s throat go in order to grab him by the back of his neck, pulling the boy’s head down so that their lips were brushing.

“What do you think, boy?” he raggedly asked against his lips. He bit his son’s lower one until it drew blood while his legs wrapped around the boy’s frame again, with his heels digging on Nero’s lower back.

The combined action caused Nero to shiver powerfully over him. His son groaned again, sliding his human hands from his hips to his ass to grab it firmly, with intent.

“I think I’m gonna fill you up, father.”

It was Vergil’s time to shudder in arousal when his son used his human hands to spread his buttocks more open to better rock himself inside-out with a savage rhythm. Vergil’s nails had time to rake down Nero’s shoulder blades before the spectral claw that had been stimulating his member snapped upwards, in order to pin the hand that had drawn a reddish vertical line in Nero’s back against the sheets as well, imitating what her twin wing had been doing.

Vergil made a tentative attempt to set his wrists free, and this time an unabashed groan escaped him when he realized that he would need to put some actual effort in liberating himself.

Nero was really achieving it. _He_ was really being submitted. For the first time while being his complete self, his control had been ripped off from him. He had been able to put himself at the mercy of someone else, of someone whom he truly trusted, and such realization felt so liberating that Vergil was suddenly thrown towards the edge.

“Nero,” he rasped when realizing he could come without touching himself with just a little push. “Son, bite me. _Mark_ me.”

Nero wasn’t expecting such an order coming from Vergil, and much less the rush of arousal that it provoked inside him. He called his father’s name and leaned down to comply with Vergil's petition, sinking his teeth in his father’s neck.

His nails dug on Vergil’s ass when the man growled his name in ecstasy against his ear, and felt pride invading him when feeling his father’s cum spread between their respective clenched abs.

After that, it was impossible for him to hold back his orgasm anymore. His hips jerked uncontrollably back and forth in a sloppy, erratic cadency, and a string of urgent curses escaped his lips before emptying his release inside his father.

With the rattles of his climax still traversing through his body, Nero collapsed forward, pressing his whole weight against Vergil as his spectral wings vanished in the air in a beautiful sight of blue lights.

Nero was about to give up to the post-coital exhaustion when Vergil’s hands, liberated now, settled on his back in a gesture that was very close to be a hug. He could feel his father’s pulse against his own one, both sounding accelerated, though he detected his heartbeat was a little more frenetic.

The frustrated sigh that escaped him caused Vergil to offer him a curious side glance.

“Why are you sulking now?” Nero muttered something against the crook of Vergil’s neck. “Nero, do you expect me to understand that unintelligible mumbling?”

Nero sighed louder and raised his face to look at his father with an impatient expression.

“I’ve said that I didn’t make you trigger.”

Nero was expecting a clever remark or mocking. However, his annoyance vanished when Vergil only smiled with amusement at his comment, looking more relaxed than Nero himself was.

“Well, that means that you will have to be even better next time.”

For once, Nero didn’t feel bothered at all when hearing Vergil’s patronizing tone. In fact, he was smiling widely because of that ‘even’ that had surely escaped Vergil during the afterglow.

“I will, but could you do me a favor?”

“It depends on what kind of favor you are referring to.”

“The next time you feel like getting fucked, will you just tell me instead of acting like a cryptic jerk?”

“...Perhaps.”

Nero exhaled a long, resigned sigh and leaned down to remove the ghost of a smirk that was about to appear in Vergil’s face with a kiss, thinking that, at least, he had to be glad for not having received a cutting negative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a little of luck, from now on Nero won't have to suffer Vergil's sulking mode whenever the man is the mood of switching xDD  
> I love writing these Sparda boys, so hope you have liked the story! :)


End file.
